


It's not, it's not okay

by barflybart



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barflybart/pseuds/barflybart
Summary: A Teen Titans: Year One oneshot centering around Wally and Dick.originally posted on fanfiction.net, rewritten and dedicated to timdrakee on tumblr.





	

He woke up coughing, face down in the dirt and a throbbing pain throughout his body. He rolled over on his back, gasping for air. His first thought was not on the monster that had just given him one of the worst ass kickings in his life; his first thought was of his teammates He sat up quickly, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs but ignoring it as he tried to get back on his feet. But his legs couldn’t hold him up, he stumbled and fell; biting back another wince as he managed to catch himself with his arms. His Kid flash costume had rips in it and he could feel the costume sticking to his skin with blood and sweat.   
Wally looked around and after a moment spotted Speedy, whose hat was long gone, all out of arrows and bow broken. He could see Speedy’s chest rise and fall and he didn’t look badly hurt. Wally turned his head again, spotting Aqualad not too far away from him.  
"Aqualad" he gasped out and his voice broke. Wally crawled over to the other boy biting back the pain.  
"Garth?" He whispered, Garth was pale, paler than usual and for a split moment it seemed like he wasn’t breathing. Wally swallowed thickly and placed his hand on Garth’s chest. Garth let out a small whimper in response and Wally let out a sigh of relief before he snapped himself out of it. Knowing he didn’t have time to relax just yet. Two more to go. He thought to himself as he climbed back to his feet with weak legs.  
The first thing he saw was wondergirl's hand sticking out from a big pile of heavy rocks. Wally winced as he stumbled over to her. He began to move the rocks but to no use. He was all out of breath as he sat down and leaned against the rocks. He took her hand in his and said quietly  
"Don't worry Donna I'll get you out"

Wally tried to swallow the big lump in his throat as he got to his feet again. He winced, wrapped one arm around his ribs and tried to take a deep breath to focus. He looked around carefully, his heart hammering in his chest. The monster was still nowhere to be seen but it could come back at any minute and all his teammates were passed out or possibly dead except one, and that was only thing on his mind as he straightened up and began to search. Robin, Robin, Robin. Nowhere to be seen. Wally suddenly heard a groan and it made him stop in his tracks, he stared at the edge of the cliff and swallowed thickly, he stumbled towards the edge of the cliff. His breath hitched in his throat as he spotted Robin. There was a small platform, about 2 meters down.  
Robin was laying face down, looking nearly beaten to death but alive.   
"Rob" it came out as a faint whisper as Wally kneeled by the edge. And then he noticed that the platform Robin was on was about to fall apart. Wally's eyes grew wide.  
"ROBIN!" He yelled and Robin mumbled something that Wally couldn't hear.  
"Robin!" Wally called again and Robin rolled over on his back with a wince  
"Robin! The platform is going to fall apart!" Wally yelled, his voice breaking. Robin sat up and rubbed the back of his head before wincing again  
"Wally?" he mumbled groggily   
"Yea dude you have to get up here" Robin gave a small nod and tried to stand up. Only to fall back down with a groan.  
"Wally, I can't I.. my ankle’s broken" He sighed and looked up at Wally laid down on his stomach and shuffled closer to the edge, reaching his hand down.  
"Take my hand and I'll pull you up" he said and Robin stood up slowly, leaning against the cliff wall slightly he took a shaky breath before reaching up to take the offered hand, He couldn’t reach so he tried standing on his toes a little. His fingertips brushed slightly against Wally’s but he lost his balance.  
"Wally I can't" He breathed out, leaning more against the wall as Wally scooted closer to the edge, ignoring the pain in his ribs Wally tried reaching his hand further down towards Robin as the edges of the platform started to crack and break apart.  
"Jump" he said and Robin stared up at him.  
"Are you crazy?"  
"Just do it I'll catch you and pull you up, I promise Rob" Robin looked at him before turning his head to look over the edge. He then looked back at Wally and reached his hand up as far as he could, he swallowed thickly and then jumped with his good foot.  
His fingers barely brushed against Wally’s and as his feet touch the platform again it started to fall apart around him. With a panic filled expression on his face he tried jumping again. He grabbed onto Wally's hand just as the platform broke apart completely and fell.  
"I got you Rob" Wally said half smiling. Robin looked up at him, the panicked expression not leaving his face as he spoke  
"Did you hear that?" Wally looked quickly over his shoulder, swearing quietly to himself.  
"He… he’s coming back" Wally said and started trying to pull Robin up. It wasn’t until now Wally noticed how weak his arms felt and his grip on Robin’s arm slipped, accidentally letting go of him with one arm but he quickly grabbed onto him again. Robin looked up at him and swallowed thickly.

"Wally …" Wally directly knew what Robin was gaining at  
"No. No don't you dare" Robin looked at him with a sad smile.  
"Wally I'm too heavy you have to le-" Wally cut him off.  
"Don't. Dick please don't" Wally could feel tears forming in his eyes as he turned his head to Speedy's unconscious body.  
"SPEEDY! Get up! Help me!" Wally called out but Speedy didn't move an inch.  
"Roy! come on! Please!" His voice broke and he ignored the tears that were escaping his eyes, leaving wet tracks in the dirt on his face.  
"Wally… Let go" Robin said in a weak voice trying to give a reassuring smile.  
"No!" Wally snapped as he turned back to Robin.  
" Wally it's okay"  
"How?! How is this okay you'll die!" Wally yelled making one last desperate attempt to pull the other teen up.  
"But if you don't we'll both die!" Robin yelled, his voice broke and Wally looked at his face closely, now noticing the smudged blood trail on Robin's forehead. Robin let out a shaky breath before speaking again.  
"Wally you have to. You have to let me go and fight. Fight for the team.” He paused and swallowed thickly  
“Wally be a leader." Wally shook his head desperately, he grabbed onto Robin’s arm tighter.  
"No, no, Robin you're the leader. The team needs you. I need you. Dick I really do I pretend that I don't but I do. Dick I do. I do" Wally said as tears kept mixing with the dirt in his face. Robin suddenly released his grasp of Wally's arm and started slipping.  
"Please no" Wally begged desperately  
"I'm sorry. Don’t blame yourself for this okay?" Robin said as Wally now only held on to his hand. Dick and Wally both closed their eyes. Dick bracing himself for the fall and Wally just waiting for Dick to slip out of his hands but still refusing to let go.

Wally screamed as Dick slipped out of grip but he didn’t dare open his eyes again. He buried his face in his hands as he could hear Dick’s body hit the ground below, breathing shakily Wally slowly got to his feet furiously wiping the tears away from his face but they kept coming. He straightened his back and turned around, ready to take one last stand.


End file.
